conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Sveg
Sveg is a descendant language of Exgotian Natraden and adopts several grammar rules from Natraden. The pronunciation has change and is the first Natrodian language not to naturally use the tapped R'. It is also the first Natrodian language to not use the full Latin alphabet excluding loanwords and it is also the Natrodian language with the most digraphs. Finally, it is the only Natrodian language not to decline nouns to case. Pronunciation The pronunciation can vary quite a bit, especially in the digraph category. Single Letters Digraphs Phonetic Rules #'G is silent unless in the word-initial position #'T' is silent at the end of a word ##'TT' overrides this #'Æ' can only appear in the first syllable #Words cannot end in a vowel that isn't E''' or Ë #'''E is pronounced /e/ in the first syllable ##'Æ' is used in the same position for the sound /ɛ/ ##/ə/ at the end of a word ###'Ë' can only be placed at the end of a word to prevent the schwa. ####'Belige' /'b̥ɛljə/ means Belgium ####'beligë '/'b̥ɛljɛ/ means Joy ###'E'''s are also pronounced as a schwa in the syllable after the one with stress (see the second example on rule '''7.4' below) ####In the same position, A''' would be pronounced /a/ and '''I would be pronounced /ɪ/ #Double consonants are lenthened: ##'LL' /l:/ ##''TT'' /t:/ ###A the end of a word. this is pronounced /t͡ʔ/ ##Double voiced stops cannot occur ##The elongation isn't needed at the end of a word ##Can only appear once in a root word. ##'E'''s in the same syllable as a double letter are pronounced /ɛ/ ###Overrides rule '''5.0' ###Likewise, A''' is pronounced /a/ and '''I is pronounced /ɪ/ when in the same syllable #Stress is semi-important: it does not affect the definition of words but contributes to how well you speak the language.. ##Stressing more than once in a word will make you sound awkward ##Pronouns are always stressed ##Verbs are never stressed and often blend in with the subject and/or ###'Jeg er': I am /'jo ɐ/ ####Overrides rule 12 ###Infinitives, gerundsand participles can be stressed ##The first syllable is mostly stressed unless a double consonant exists in the word where the syllable before the double consonant is stressed. ###'krystell' /kʁysˈtɛl(:)/ Crystal ###'Krystel' /ˈkʁystəl/ Christ #Only proper nouns and words beginning a sentence are capitalised unlike other Natrodian languages, which capitalise all (pro)nouns. #/ɐ̯/ becomes /:/ if the next sound is a vowel ##'ir er' /ˈɛ: ɐ/ he is ##'boren' /ˈb̥ɒ:ən/ #There can only be one vowel letter in a syllable #There cannot be two vowel letters in a row in the same word ##This is one of the reasons why G''' is silent. #Similar vowel sounds that run into each other are separated with a glottal stop. ##'''låg eg /lɔʔo/ let them Word Order The word order is taken from Exgotian Natraden: #Subject #(Auxiliary) Verb #Indirect Object #Adverb #Object #Preposition #Locative Object #Other Information #Participle #Verb auxiliary verb is used The word order is strict unless rules specify otherwise. Inversion can also occur. Verb Conjugation Verb conjugation applies to the mood and tense (and aspect; continuous is merged with simple) and be and have are the only irregular verbs. All infinitive verbs must end in EN. To Be To Have Normal Conjugation The example: to like Doers To make a verbinto a noun, you conjugate it with ere or era depending on the gender. lagen '- ''to love '''lagere - lover unknown or neuter; boyfriend/partner lagera - lover girlfriend Negation This is done by adding the particle ůn /ʌn/ before the verb: jeg er I am jeg ůn er I am not Reflexive Verbs These are formed with the same pronouns. There aren't reflexive pronouns like in other Natrodian languages. jeg loger jeg I like myself Loger tog tog? Do you like yourself? Passive Verbs These verbs are formed with the past participle and the auxiliary verb to get: fågen jeg fåger borte I am born jeg veger borte fågen I will have been born Imperative Verbs Imperative verbs are formed by removing the infinitive's en '''ending. When the subject is omitted, the 2nd person singular pronoun is implied. Otherwise, the subject is required. Personal Pronouns Since personal pronouns don't decline to case, they rely on the word order to determine their relation to a verb. Articles The articles onlyexist as indefinite and definite. The negative article doesn't exist as verb negation is used instead. Articles decline the cases Nominative, Accusative, Dative and Locative (NOM, ACC, DAT & LOC) Possession There are two ways to show possession: Compounding If the possessor isn't being modified and isn't a pronoun, you can create compound words: '''ejskrystell ice crystal This can only happen with two words. The two are pronounced separately and the second word loses its stress but maintains the pronunciation as a result of the stress. This means the above is pronounced /ˈajs.kʁystɛl(:)/ Suffixing If the conditions aren't met for compounding, then the possessor gains the suffix '-s',' -es' if the root word ends in s''': '''ejses det krystell the crystal of ice This is just an example, as you can write det ejskrystell (the ice crystal). In this version, both words keep their stress and this version can have more than two nouns. The above is pronounced /ˈajsəs deˑ kʁysˈtɛl(:)/. This is the only version that allows pronouns, as possessive adjectives don't exist: jegs det ejskrystell my ice crystal When belonging to a pronoun, the definite article is required. Adjectives Adjectives also decline to case, like the articles. Adjectival Verbs To make adjectival verbs, you take the present conjugation and take off the er or the past conjugation. illumen /ˈil:umɛn/ - to illuminate illum /ˈil:um/ - illuminating illumle /ˈil:umlə/ - illuminated Supines Supines are formed with the use of commas. Like it's Aunt language Xynder , every clause must be separated with punctuation. Jeg loger, ogen kalt. I like(,) to be cold Interrogation This is the first Natrodian language not to have a conjugation for interrogation. Sveg inverts the verb and subject's positions. Interrogative adverbs come first in the word order as opposed to the normal adverb position. Låger tog legs? Are you letting go? Adverbs Numerical System Category:Natrodian languages